It's You
by HHRLVR
Summary: After three years apart, Harry and Hermione must get to know one another again. Along the way, feelings from the past resurface. How will they deal with the new developments? Completed!
1. You're Back?

_If tomorrow never comes  
I would want just one thing  
I would tell it to the stars and the sun  
I would write it for the world to see  
And it's you  
The light changes when you're in the room  
Oh, it's you,  
Oh, it's you._  
-It's You, Michelle Branch  
  
(A/N: Of course, I don't own any of this other than the concept, and chances are that someone else has thought of something similar at one time or another. If this in any way resembles anything of anyone else's, rest assured that it is completely coincidental. There are also a couple lines throughout the story that are borrowed from various movies, etc. I'm sure you'll recognize them. The lyrics to the above song, are of course, copyright Michelle Branch and all of her various people.)  
  
  


It's You  


  
  
Alone. There was no better word to describe her overall feelings the past three years. She was a very logical person. She always believed every answer to every question could be found in a book. Unfortunately, she was proven wrong. To the outside observer, her life was full and productive. She had family, friends, and a great job. Underneath it all, though, her life had an emptiness that she was unable to fill. This only became apparent three years ago. Three years ago today, actually.   
  
_You know I'll love you forever, right? Harry gazed deep into her eyes, willing her to understand.  
she answered, a bit unsure. I know you will, but that doesn't change the fact that you are leaving. She still couldn't believe it. They had only graduated from Hogwarts a few short days ago. They had only just realised their feelings for one another, but Harry had recently received word that Voldemort and his Death Eaters were stationed just outside a small Muggle village in South America and the Aurors were going to ambush them with a surprise attack. The theory was that Harry would be able to fulfill the Prophesy by catching Voldemort off guard. Once they found out about this opportunity, the decided to leave immediately.   
I should only be gone a few days, maybe a couple weeks at most, Harry tried to convince her. It won't be so bad as it seems. This is too good an opportunity to pass up. I promise I'll be careful. He smiled at her reassuringly. It'll be all right. I'll be back before you know it.  
But I want to go with you! I could be alot of help, you know I can. I want to be by your side. You shouldn't have to do this alone, she pleaded with her eyes for him to understand. I can't just stand here and let you walk away, knowing I could be there with you. You shouldn't have to do this on your own.  
No, I shouldn't, he agreed. but I have no choice. I love you. With that, he gave her a short, sweet kiss, trying to tell her without words that he would do anything to come back to her as soon as possible. She knew she should have done something, anything, to stop him, but she knew it was know use. This was something he had to do on his own. She couldn't go with him, but she would be right here waiting when he got back.  
  
_Three years later, she was still waiting. In the beginning, she had an owl every week or so with an update. It would always be rather generic, letting her know there were no developments, but they were still hopeful. After awhile, the owls began to dwindle until they only came about every month. Now, it had been about 2 years since the last owl. All she had was a feeling. She knew deep down that everything was fine. She knew Harry would be back. She didn't know how much time it would take, but he would be back.   
  
It was a day like any other day. Hermione had been at work all day, and when she came home, she wanted nothing more than to just take off her work robes and relax on the couch with a good book. She had come home and changed into her favorite relaxing outfit. It was an old shirt that she had actually stole from Harry sixth year that was really quite big on her but she didn't care because it reminded her of Harry. She slipped on some comfortable shorts and picked up her favorite book, _Hogwarts, a History: 274th Edition,_ sat down with a thick blanket on the couch in front of the fire and began to read. She was so engrossed in her reading that she didn't hear her front door open. She never was really very worried about anyone getting in. She had put a very powerful charm on her flat when she first moved in right after graduating from Hogwarts that allowed only Harry, Ron, and herself to enter without an escort. A bit later, she felt an overwhelming urge to turn around as she felt like she was being watched. She didn't think there would be anyone there because Ron had already told her he and Luna had plans for the night, and nobody else could have entered without her permission. To humor her subconscious, she turned around, and what she saw took her breath away.   
  
  
Standing in the small foyer that separated her living area and her front door was Harry. He looked different; older than his now twenty-one years, but he was definitely her Harry. Without words, she rushed off the couch and ran toward him, bursting into relieved tears and enveloping him in a tight hug.   
I knew you'd come back, Harry. I just knew it, she told him. When he didn't answer her, she let up on him a bit and looked up at him. He had a somewhat blank, yet aware expression on his face like he knew what was going on but couldn't process the knowledge. He was only able to say one word before breaking down.  
  
Harry fell to the ground with his head in his hands, crying loudly. This surprised Hermione, not because he was so loud and obviously grief-stricken, but because he was crying at all. Harry had never been one to show much emotion. He always had to put up a front that he was cool and collected. After all, he was the go-to guy when the wizarding world was in a tight spot with Voldemort. He was the Boy-Who-Lived.   
Without question, Hermione sat on the ground with him in her foyer and held him as he cried out all of the awful feelings from over the years. She didn't have an exact explanation of what had happened, but she could only guess that he had finally defeated Voldemort and this was his way of letting go of everything he had had to hold in for the past years. He had to let out all of the grief from all of the years he was forced to keep silent and grin and bear it. A good hour later, he had been silent for a few minutes, but Hermione knew he would talk when he was ready. She didn't push him. A little while later, Harry looked up with her, still with tears in his eyes.  
Hermione, I- he started.  
Hermione told him. Not tonight. No words. You have plenty of time to explain.  
There are three words, he started as he began to stand up, taking her hand to help her up as well. Once they were standing again, he held her close. I love you. He then leaned in and captured her lips in a sweet kiss reminiscent of the kiss they shared on this same day three years ago, only this one was filled not with a promise of a safe return, but of a promise to never leave again.   
  
_  
  
_


	2. Getting to Know You and Life Changing De...

  
If tomorrow never comes  
I would want just one wish  
To kiss your quiet mouth  
And trace your steps my fingertips  
  
And it's you  
The light changes when you're in the room  
And it's you  
Oh, it's you  
-It's You, Michelle Branch  
  
(A/N: Please see Chapter 1 for disclaimer in full. It's not mine!)  
  
  
Getting to Know You and Life Changing Decisions  
  
  
Harry had been home for three weeks now, and they had been inseparable. They had spent hours in front of the fire talking about everything they had been through in the past three years. Harry told Hermione all about how he had defeated Voldemort, and Hermione told Harry about how she worried so much about him that she hadn't slept soundly for the past three years. After many hours of intense discussion, it felt like getting to know each other again. All of the feelings they had so recently discovered before his untimely departure were coming back, stronger than ever. Hermione knew in her heart that Harry was the only one for her. She knew he loved her. He told her every day, but did he feel as strongly for her as she did for him?   
Harry asked, looking at her vacant expression with worry in his eyes, are you all right?  
she answered, coming out of her thoughtful dream world. I was just thinking.  
What were you thinking about? Harry asked, holding her more tightly to him.  
Just about you, she began, and how much I love you. She looked up at him and smiled. Leaning up and kissing him softly, she tried to pour all of her love for him into that kiss. She assumed he felt what she was trying to say with her lips because he swiftly repositioned her so she was on his lap and deepened the kiss, exploring her mouth and holding her tightly, one hand on her waist, holding her in position on his lap, and the other tangled in her hair. A few moments later, Harry stopped.   
What is it? Hermione asked, worry evident in her expression.  
There's something I need to talk to you about, he began, looking more serious than she had ever seen him be. You know that I love you, right? Harry looked into her eyes, waiting for her response.  
Yes, of course, Harry, and I love you, too. Is everything okay? She answered quickly, worried about what he was going to say.  
Good. I just wanted to tell you something, and it is really hard for me to say as I'm not very good at things like this, but I'll be able to get through it a bit better if you don't interrupt, so wait until I'm done to comment, all right? When he saw her nod her agreement, he continued, These past three weeks with you have been heaven for me. I have never felt so loved by anyone. Well, you know what it has been like for me in the past, so I'm sure you can see why. Realising my love for you has been one of the hardest, yet easiest things I have ever done. It's one of those things that is in front of you for a long time, only you are too blind to see it at first. You had been my friend for seven years, well five when I first began to realise my feelings for you, but we were friends. Friends just don't feel that way about each other. I was scared. Not because I didn't understand the feelings. I knew I loved you like I knew my name, but I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same way. On Graduation Day when I finally gathered up all of the Gryffindor Courage I possess to tell you how I felt, I don't think anything could compare to the feeling I had when you told me you felt the same way. I finally had you, only to have to leave again a few days later. You are what kept me alive when I was away. When I was fighting Voldemort and wanted to give up, thoughts of you and my love for you is what kept me going. When I wanted to die from the pain, I knew it was nothing compared to the pain I would feel if I never was able to see your beautiful face again. Throughout everything, Hermione, it was you. Right now, It's you, and forever, it will always be you. Hermione Anne Granger, the sun rises when you wake, and the world ceases to exist when you are not in my presence. You make me want to be a better man. Without you, I am nothing. I want you to be the first thing I see in the morning when I wake up, and the last thing I see before I go to sleep at night. I want to have children with you. I want you to be the family I never had. Well, I want to make it legal, anyway. You have always been my family, Hermione, and I would be honored if you would marry me. Hermione, please tell me you'll be my wife?   
Hermione had been listening carefully to every word Harry said. She had been so touched by everything he said, she almost missed the most important part. She was still looking at him thoughtfully and lovingly when he asked her again.  
Harry asked, almost impatiently.  
Hermione came out of her thoughts and looked at him. He had readjusted so he was in front of her and he was holding a ring out to her, question, love, and doubt in his eyes.  
It was then that Hermione registered the question he asked her.  
Of course I'll marry you, Harry! She lunged forward and hugged him tightly, kissing him soundly. When they broke apart, Harry slipped the ring on her finger, grinning wildly.  
We're getting married! Harry exclaimed, jumping up off the sofa and bringing Hermione up with him, dancing with her around the room. 


	3. Shopping and Preparations

Chapter 3  
  
Shopping and Preparations  
  
  
Hermione was happier than she had been in years. Since Harry had proposed, he had moved in with her, because they decided things would be easier that way. They had begun to plan the wedding, and things couldn't be better. The night he proposed, they were so excited, they began owling everyone they knew to tell them of the good news. They didn't care how late it was, and actually, nobody else did either. They were so grateful that the two lovebirds were finally going to be together. They had decided to have a June wedding, and Professor Dumbledore had been nice enough to suggest the Great Hall at Hogwarts for the ceremony because there would be so many people there that there weren't really any other places to fit them all in. If Harry and Hermione had their way they would have a very small ceremony with only Hermione's parents and the Weasleys present. Unfortunately, being The-Boy-Who-Lived has its disadvantages.   
  
It was a sunny Saturday in March, and Hermione had finally gotten around to dress shopping. There had been so many other arrangements to see to that she had found it necessary to neglect what should have been the most important part of the ceremony for her. Luna had been kind enough to accompany her as she made her way through Muggle London to search for a suitable dress shop. She had decided at the start of the planning that it would only be right if she wore a Muggle dress. She needed to remind everyone that she was proud of her Muggle upbringing.   
  
They finally found a suitable enough looking shop and went in. Immediately, Hermione found herself drawn to one dress in particular. It was tucked in the back of the shop, almost like it didn't want to be seen. It was rather plain, compared to the others in the shop. It was a creamy off-white, strapless gown with only slight beading on the bodice. Just enough to be noticeable, but not enough to be gaudy.   
Hermione said excitedly. I think this is the one.  
But how can you know for sure? You haven't even tried it on yet, and this is only the first shop we have visited. Surely you would like to look around a bit before deciding? Luna answered back, looking at the dress appraisingly.   
I'll try it on, Hermione agreed. but I'm almost positive that I won't find anything I like better anywhere else. I don't want to be too extravagant, I just want to be pretty. This dress is pretty. Hermione went toward the dressing room with the dress so she could try it on.   
A few minutes later, she emerged from the dressing room looking victorious.   
This is it, she told Luna.I know it is.  
Luna said, surprised. You're right. It's perfect.  
The dress fit Hermione like a glove, hugging her in places it should, and flowing in others. She looked like a Queen.   
After speaking with the shop assistant to make sure the dress could be altered as necessary, Hermione paid for the dress and they made their way out of the shop and back toward The Leaky Cauldron so they could finish the rest of their shopping in Diagon Alley. 


	4. Grooms and Parties

(A/N: See Chapter 1 for disclaimer in full...It's not mine! Also, I've had reviews asking for longer chapters. As much as I'd like to be able to write longer chapters, I have work and other things I have to do, and to be able to update more, I have to write shorter chapters. If anyone would prefer to wait for a longer chapter then let me know and I'll update less often, but with longer chapters. That being said, thanks alot to everyone that has reviewed so far. It really means alot to know that someone is reading this. So, without further ado, Chapter 4.)  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Grooms and Parties  
  
  
To say that Harry was nervous about his upcoming wedding was a major understatement. He had faced Voldemort numerous times, and even defeated him, but as far as nerves go, this would have to take the cake. He was happy about the wedding. More than happy, actually. Completely and utterly thrilled might be a more accurate description, but it just seemed too good to be true. Not too long ago he was halfway around the world fighting the most evil Dark wizard that ever lived, and now he was about to marry the woman he had been dreaming about the whole three years he was away. He never thought he'd live past the Final Battle, let alone be able to say he was going to marry one of his best friends in less than a week. The plans had been made, guests invited, and presents received, and yet it still seemed too good to be true.   
  
Harry looked up from his reverie to see his best friend of ten years looking at him strangely.  
Are you okay? asked Ron, crinkling his eyebrows in a classic Doubting Ron look.  
Harry answered back, shaking his head a bit, hoping to clear it. I was just thinking.  
About what? Ron asked, making his way to the couch to sit next to Harry.  
I was just thinking about how in less than a week I will be the happiest man alive.  
Harry couldn't help but smile. He knew he had to look silly with the huge grin plastered across this face, but he didn't care. He was proud, and he didn't care what anyone thought.   
Who would have thought that Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Defeated-He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named could turn into a pile of mush over a girl. Not just any girl, but _Hermione_, of all people. Ron shook his head a bit in disbelief, but had a grin on his face all the same. It was hard for him to believe that just a few years ago he himself thought he had feelings for Hermione.  
Well, mate,Ron started. I think it's about time I told you about your bachelor party.   
Harry's eyes widened at this news. Why on earth was he just hearing about this now? When had Ron made plans for it, and how did he not find out? What bachelor party?  
Well, you see, Fred and George were telling me that it is traditional for a Muggle groom to have a huge party some days before his wedding with drinks and girls and dancing. It sounded like so much fun I knew we couldn't not have one.  
But Ron, I don't think Hermione-  
How will she ever know? Ron asked, an obvious twinkle in his eye.  
If I know Hermione at all-which I do-she will find out the moment I step foot in a bar. She'll know, Ron, and I myself am rather afraid of the woman sometimes. I don't want to be on the receiving end of the Wrath of Hermione. Harry shook his head wildly, standing up and waving his arms in front of him in an obviously negative fashion.   
Come on, Harry. She'll never know. Do you want to know _why_ she'll never know?   
_Damn that twinkle, Harry thought._  
Because Ginny and Luna have already planned a surprise bachelorette party for her, and if I am correct, they are coaxing her into a bar right this minute. Ron looked very pleased with himself. Harry, however, still looked unsure.   
he agreed. If Hermione finds out, though, you are taking all of the blame.  
Fair enough, Ron said excitedly, standing from the couch and pushing Harry toward his bedroom. You need to get dressed for some serious action. You won't regret this for a second!  
As Harry went into the bedroom and searched his wardrobe for something that looked like party clothes, he realized he didn't believe Ron for a second.   
  
****  
An hour and five outfits later, Harry was on his way out the door. Every outfit he picked, Ron told him wasn't right. First, he was to casual, then he was too dressy, then he was trying to hard (twice), and finally Ron went into Harry's wardrobe and picked something himself. Harry finally ended up in a dark green button up shirt and black slacks. Just nice enough to look good, but not enough to look like you're trying to hard,' Ron had told him with a smile.   
Harry had expected Ron to take him to some well-known wizarding pub, but was surprised when he started to head toward Muggle London. Harry must have been very obvious with his confusion, because Ron only smiled and told Harry to trust him.  
Fifteen minutes and a bunch of confusing twists and turns later, Ron stopped in front of a trendy club called Fire and Whiskey.'   
_Wait a minute, Harry thought, Firewhiskey?_  
Ron must have read the confusion because he answered the unasked question right away.  
Dean and Seamus opened this place up not too long ago. They wanted a variety of customers, so they decided to have the location in Muggle London, but most of us know about it anyway. When I mentioned the idea of the bachelor party, they offered to have it here. Who was I to complain? Less arrangements for me to make! Ron looked rather pleased with himself, but Harry just rolled his eyes and began to walk in. Ron followed, and they immediately headed toward the bar where they noticed Dean and Seamus were both sitting, obviously waiting for them.  
Hey, mate, how's it going? Sorry we weren't able to tell you before. We wanted to make sure everything was set up before we said anything. Tonight is ladies' night, so things should be interesting, Seamus told Harry, getting up from his stool to give him a manly pat on the back.  
Ladies' night, huh? Harry asked, uncertain still if this was a good idea.  
Come on, Harry. It'll be fine. I told you Hermione is out having fun, too. Just have a drink. Ron told him, moving toward the bar to tell the bartender what they would be having. Dean and Seamus had already told the bartender to give Ron and Harry anything they wanted, on the house because of the special occasion. Harry was surprised to see that the selection not only included Muggle drinks, but disguised wizard drinks as well. He ordered himself a butterbeer first, not wanting to get blitzed right away. Sitting down with his drink, he began to scan the dance floor. Near the middle was a beautiful woman, dancing with a group of girls, looking like she was having the time of her life. Harry sat for quite awhile, just staring at the woman, admiring the smooth way she moved to the music, the way her hips slid from side to side like she was made to be there. Upon closer inspection, he began to admire how shiny her brown hair was in the multicolored lights and how her deep brown eyes sparkled as she laughed at something one of her girlfriends said. He got up from his stool and made his way onto the dance floor. He had to see this woman close up. He had to talk to her. He moved almost mechanically up to her, like he was being pulled by an unseen force. Just as he was about two feet away from him, she looked up and caught his eye.  
  
  
  
(A/N: I tried to make it a bit longer for you all. I wanted to keep going, but that was just a great place to stop. Sorry for the cliffie! Please Review.)  
  



	5. Discovering the Mysterious Woman

It's You  
Chapter 5: Discovering the Mysterious Woman  
  
She stopped dancing at once, and just stood still, looking at Harry like she didn't know who he was.   
  
Harry's eyes widened in disbelief. He couldn't believe that the woman he had been admiring for the past half hour was his Hermione. It was like she was a completely different person.  
  
Hermione looked extremely surprised herself. What are you doing here?  
  
I suppose I could ask you the same thing, Harry shook his head and chuckled. Dean and Seamus invited me. They own this place.  
  
Do they? Hermione looked around at her friends. We had no idea. She looked at Ginny, who immediately found the floor to be very interesting.  
  
Ginny, did you know Harry was going to be here? Hermione asked her, not angrily but very inquisitively.   
  
Well, I did know Dean and Seamus owned this place, which is why I picked it, and I also knew they were helping to arrange Harry's bachelor party, but I don't know why I didn't make the connection that they may decide to have it here. I'm sorry, Harry, Hermione. We could just leave and find somewhere else to go, Ginny said, looking rather disappointed in herself.  
  
It's okay, Ginny, Harry started. I don't mind if you stay. I actually think it would be kind of fun to have a night out with Hermione. I know it's against the rules', but I think it would be fun. What do you think, Harry looked over at Hermione with his classic puppy eyes' that he knew Hermione could never resist.  
  
I suppose it wouldn't be so bad. It'll be like one big party, Hermione agreed. Let's go get started. She took Harry by the hand and led him over to the bar to grab another drink.   
  
Four hours later, Harry and Hermione had been dancing and drinking so much that they found it a tremendous effort to just stand up.   
  
Ron noticed their problem, and decided it might be time to call it a night. He recruited Ginny to help him and went over to the section of the bar that Harry and Hermione were occupying.   
  
Okay, Harry, Ron started. I think it's about time we got you home.  
  
But Ronniekins! The starty's just getting parted! Harry tried to wave his hands with enthusiasm but only succeeded in throwing himself off balance and off his stool.   
  
Ron picked Harry off the ground, and put one of Harry's arms around his neck to steady him. At the same time, Ginny was trying to coax Hermione off of her stool as well.   
  
Oh, Ginny. You're no fun at all, Hermione said, turning around while trying to set down her butterbeer bottle at the same time. Unfortunately, she missed the bar and the bottle went crashing to the ground.   
  
Ginny shouted in surprise. She tried to keep her in the same place until one of the employees in the bar could clean up the broken glass.   
Once that had been done, she finally succeeded in getting Hermione out of her seat. Luckily, they had the foresight earlier that day to make a couple portkeys back to Harry and Hermione's flat so they wouldn't have to walk home or try to apparate and risk getting splinched.   
  
They all huddled together in a back storeroom where they knew they wouldn't be seen while Ron activated the portkey. They all touched it and disappeared.  
  
****************  
  
They all appeared in Harry and Hermione's sitting room, and because of a mixture of them all being extremely intoxicated and the unstableness of portkey travel, ended up on the floor, sprawled out in every direction.   
  
Ron and Ginny were able to gain their balance back much more quickly and pulled Harry and Hermione to their feet and toward their bedroom. They put them down on the bed, took off their shoes and just left them to sleep it off in their clothes.   
  
They then went back into the sitting room to find that everyone else had found a spot on a couch or chair and had fallen asleep, so they did the same, and soon everyone was in a deep sleep that could only be induced by hours of drinking, partying, and all around fun.   
  
The next morning, Hermione woke up to the worst headache she had ever had in her whole life. It was like someone was taking a sledgehammer to her head repeatedly, and it showed no signs of letting up.  
  
Good thing I keep that hangover potion in my side table drawer, she told herself thankfully. Now the only problem is sitting up.   
  
A few minutes later, she had made it up and drank some of her wonderful potion. Instantly, her head cleared and the sledgehammer feeling disappeared.   
  
Once her head cleared, she realised she was in the same clothes from last night, so she stripped off the clothing that reeked of alcohol and took a quick shower. Once changing into some comfortable sweats, she went out into the sitting room only to find everyone still asleep.   
  
Well, for everything they did for Harry and me, the least I could do is make them some breakfast, she decided.   
  
She made her way into the kitchen and began to pull things out of the fridge. A few minutes later, the whole place was smelling of the delicious breakfast Hermione was preparing.   



	6. LongAwaited Nuptials

It's You  
Chapter 6: The Long-Awaited Nuptials  
  
  
(A/N: Before I start, I have to say thank you. This is my first story, so all of the reviews I received were all very encouraging, and helped me to finish this much more quickly. It means alot to me that everyone has enjoyed this. Unfortunately, I am not able to thank everyone individually, but believe me when I say that each and every review all of you left was special to me. Anyway, this is the last chapter. I'm hoping that this will tie it all together and give this nice piece of fluff an extra fluffy ending. I may write an epilogue, but I don't think it'll be necessary. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, it definitely makes me want to write more in the future. Enjoy! It's definately a whopper of a chapter!)  
  
Hermione was nervous. Usually, she prided herself on being calm and cool, but today was one of those days where all of that went straight out the window. She was sitting in the makeshift Bridal Chambers in the room just off the Great Hall looking into the mirror on her dressing table, thinking about just how far she had come. Three years ago, she was alone. Every thought was about how Harry was doing, and worrying about whether he would ever come back. Now, every thought was still about Harry, just about how happy she was to have him back and be able to see him every day. She couldn't even begin to explain how happy she was to have everyone she cared about there to share the very special day with her. Looking around the room, she saw her mother on a sofa in the corner, nursing a cup of tea and trying to look like she wasn't sad to be giving up her baby today. In another corner, Ginny was fussing with Hermione's veil, trying to smooth it out, and Luna was behind her, putting the finishing touches on Hermione's hair. Hermione's hair had been left mostly down, tamed with Sleekeasy's into smooth ringlets that cascaded down her back. Only the top portion was up, braided into an intricate design, interwoven with white flowers. Her dress had been altered beautifully so it hung down just enough so it brushed the floor, but didn't drag. Her veil, which would be added shortly, was long enough to trail behind her, but only slightly.   
Unable to decide who should be the maid of honor, Hermione had decided to have Ginny and Luna act in that position. They both wore pale pink silk gowns, fitted in the bodice, but flowing in the skirts. They each had their hair done similar to Hermione's only with pink flowers instead. They also carried bouquets of lilies and pink roses. Hermione also had a bouquet of pink roses and lilies, only hers was quite a bit larger. Overall, Hermione was very pleased that everything seemed to come together nicely. It was a perfect day for a wedding.  
***********  
Nervous did not describe the way Harry was feeling accurately at all. He found himself pacing in his room, trying to calm himself. Ron opened the door, stuck his head in, and when he saw what Harry was doing, gave him some good advice.  
Sit your arse down, Potter.  
Harry stopped abruptly, nodded his head slightly, and, taking his friend's advice, sat down on one of the sofas in the room.  
What are you so worried about now that is causing you to wear a hole in the floor? Ron asked, crossing the room to take a seat opposite Harry.  
It's nothing really, Harry said, rather unconvincingly. I'm just worried as usual.  
I know you're worried, but about what?  
I'm afraid that she'll begin to walk down the aisle, change her mind halfway, turn on a sickle, and march right back out. Harry studied his hands while he divulged his fears to Ron. He knew they were extremely unreasonable fears, but they were still there.  
You know, Harry, I suppose everyone has the same fears on their wedding day, but as the Best Man, I'm sure it's my job to talk you out of them. Ron smiled reassuringly, and leaned forward to place a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder.  
Hermione loves you, mate. What you two have is the real deal. Most couples would love to have the kind of relationship you have. You will marry Hermione today, you'll have a long and happy marriage, and in a few years you'll have little green-eyed kids with bushy brown hair running around. It'll be wonderful, I promise.   
At first, Harry was worried. Was someone impersonating Ron under Polyjuice? After the initial shock of Ron's wise speech wore off, he realized that is suddenly insightful friend was right. He was worried about nothing, right?  
Just then, there was a knock at the door.   
Arthur Weasley poked his head in, Harry, Ron, it's time.  
They nodded to let Mr. Weasley know they acknowledged him, and began to stand up. Ron looked at Harry appraisingly before brushing imaginary dust off the shoulders of his suit.   
It'll be great, you'll see, Ron assured Harry as he pushed him toward the door.  
*******  
Meanwhile, in the Bridal Chambers, Mrs. Weasley had just poked her head in to let Hermione know it was time.  
She immediately looked to her mother, Mum, where is Dad? She asked as she began to stand up and smooth her dress down.  
I'm here, Mr. Granger answered her, rushing in looking very out of breath. I just wanted to visit the loo before we started. He gave a small smile and approached his little girl.  
It seems like just yesterday you were running around the house naked, singing at the top of your lungs. Now, here you are, getting married. Oh, how the time flies. Mr. Granger smiled at his daughter as her bridesmaids and her mother ran around her, making sure her veil was secured, she had her flowers, and her hair was in place.   
Are you ready? He asked her, holding out his arm for her to take.  
Yes, Daddy, I am. I've been ready for a long time, Hermione gave him a large grin, and walked with him to the door.   
************  
Harry walked with Ron to his place at the altar, and smiled at Professor Dumbledore who had already been there, ready to conduct the ceremony. Dumbledore looked at Harry questioningly, asking if he was ready. Harry nodded that he was, and Dumbledore looked to the small string ensemble to begin to play. The doors opened in the back, and the procession began. First, Hermione's mother entered, being led by Fred Weasley, one of the ushers. Mrs. Weasley then followed, led by Mr. Weasley, and sat in her place as a substitute for Harry's mother. As soon as Luna and Ginny were in their places, the music changed, and it was Hermione's turn. Harry looked to the back of the Hall, and saw quite possibly the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on.   
Led by her father, Hermione glided up the aisle, like she was floating. Her smile was so radiant, lighting up her whole face. Harry could feel the excitement running through him. It was almost unreal. Was this actually happening? Was he finally marrying the one person he knew he couldn't live without. He definitely was, and he knew that his was, without a doubt, the happiest he had ever been in his life.   
Right when the doors opened, Hermione's eyes automatically sought out Harry. When she found him, which didn't take long, she smiled quite possibly the biggest smile she ever had. The aisle seemed yards and yards longer than it was just earlier that day, and she began to think she'd never make it up to meet up with Harry.   
When she finally reached the front of the room, her father placed her hand into Harry's and gave them both a smile.   
Who gives this woman to this man in holy matrimony? asked Dumbledore, eyes twinkling.  
Her mother and I do, Mr. Granger answered, turning and taking his seat next to Mrs. Granger.   
Harry and Hermione turned to face each other, hands still entwined.  
Harry, Hermione, distinguished guests, and loved ones. We are gathered here today to celebrate life, love, and happiness. The type of happiness that these two young people most certainly deserve more than anyone I have ever known. They both have such a love for not only each other, but everyone that is an example to anyone that has ever or will ever meet them. If ever I met two people so completely perfect for one another, it would have to be Harry and Hermione. That being said, do you have the rings? He looked to Ron, who fished the ring out of his breast pocket and handed it to Dumbledore. Ginny also handed Dumbledore the ring that had been in her possession and stepped back into place. Taking both rings into his left hand, he raised his wand and touched it to the rings, mumbling an incantation over them. The rings glowed a faint silvery gold for a short time and then went back to their original state.  
Marriage is a big step, and not to be taken lightly. Hermione, look into Harry's eyes. See the love and devotion that he has for you. See what a gift this love is to you. Do you accept this love, and agree to nourish it with all of your being, taking the good with the bad, and agree to always be there for Harry, taking him as your husband for all eternity?  
I do, Hermione answered. Dumbledore held out the bigger of the two rings, and Hermione took it. Harry held out his left hand and allowed Hermione to slip the ring onto his finger.  
Harry. Look into Hermione's eyes. See the love and devotion that she has for you. See what a gift her love is to you. Do you accept her love, and agree to nourish it with all of your being, taking the good with the bad, and agree to always be there for Hermione, taking her as your wife for all eternity?  
I do, Harry answered, taking the ring from Dumbledore and sliding it onto Hermione's left ring finger.   
May these rings that you have exchanged today be an everlasting reminder of the love you have pledged to one another this day, and may you have a long and happy life together. With the power invested in my as Chief Warlock, I pronounce you husband and wife. Harry, you may kiss your bride. Dumbledore smiled and the young couple as the space between them lessened and they shared an intimate yet appropriate kiss. When they parted, he addressed the guests.  
May I have the honor of being the first to present- Mr. and Mrs. Harry James Potter.  
When these words were said, every guest present rose from their seat and applauded the young couple as they made their way back down the aisle and out the Great Hall main doors. As soon as they were outside the Hall, Harry drew Hermione into an embrace and kissed her soundly.  
he told her, looking into her deep brown eyes. It's official. I am now the happiest man on Earth.  
Only if I can be the happiest woman, she answered back, pulling him back in for another kiss, not even noticing that guests were filing out of the hall and wanting to greet the newly married couple. 


End file.
